Genocidio
by IssueRBK
Summary: AU. Antes existían personas con ojos en tonos rojos o amarillos, pero comenzaron a desaparecer alrededor de la edad media. Seguro se preguntarán por qué. Simple: genocidio, tener ojos de ese color significaba ser un hombre lobo o un vampiro. Stony.


**Disclaimer:** Todos sabemos que los personajes no son míos y que esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, así que no ahondemos en el tema.

 **Título:** Genocidio.

 **Summary:** Antes existían personas con ojos en tonos rojos o amarillos, pero comenzaron a desaparecer alrededor de la edad media. Seguro se preguntarán por qué.  
Simple: genocidio, tener ojos de ese color significaba ser un hombre lobo o un vampiro.

 **Notas de la autora:** Esta historia ya la había publicado antes, pero la borré y corregí. Era para un especial de Halloween, así que para quienes no la hayan leído ¡Disfruten!

* * *

 ** _Genocidio_**

 ** _La vie en Rouge et Jaune_**

* * *

 **Francia, siglo XIX, 1870.**

— ¡POR ALLÍ, SÍGANME!

Un conjunto de casas asciende sobre la colina con vista al río, un paisaje al deleite de cualquier, sin duda Josselin es una de las vistas más pintorescas de Bretaña. Parroquias, iglesias, conventos y capillas completan el panorama de un pueblo que poco ha cambiado a simple vista.

Pero de cerca la realidad es distinta.

Château des Rohan, monumental arquitectura, sobresale en el entorno.

—Los cambios y situaciones por las que has pasado te hicieron magnífico, _extraordinario_.Lástima que el mejorar con los años solo sea apreciado con cosas materiales. Si se aplica en la vida, mereces la peor de las muertes.

Estatuas y jarrones adornan el jardín del castillo, en medio de este, una figura vestida de negro caminaba a paso elegante susurrando palabras al aire y con la vista fija en el imponente palacio. A uno y otro lado estaban el huerto, las arboledas, los cuadrados de césped y el jardín agreste.

El canal Marne-Rin, trazado en línea recta hacia el este, se extendía hasta perderse de vista.

—No deberías estar aquí, Anthony.

La figura detuvo su andar y aspiró levemente el aire que había adquirido un olor a flores silvestres y al rocío de las hojas de los árboles.

— _Des mots de tous les jours_ (Palabras cotidianas)—. No se molestó en girar a ver a su acompañante, conocía muy bien quién era.

—¡EN EL CASTILLO! ¡BÚSQUENLOS EN EL CASTILLO!

—Te lo dije.

El hombre sonrió aun dándole las espaldas y alzó la vista a la media luna que hacía acto de presencia esa noche.

—Lo sé.

Ambos quedaron en silencio, escuchando el eco de los pasos de la horda resonar dentro de Château des Rohan. Cada vez el sonido se intensificaba dando a entender que se acercaban a la puerta que daba al, tan pulcro y elegante, jardín.

— ¿Qué haremos?

Dedicó una última vista al panorama del castillo antes de girarse finalmente hacia el rubio y mirar el reflejo de la luna en el agua que tenía detrás.

— _Disparaître, Steve._ (Desaparecer, Steve) _._

La puerta fue finalmente abierta, el grupo de personas que cargaba con diferentes tipos de armas, desde antorchas a estacas, repasó el jardín una y otra vez, esperando divisar a las dos siluetas que uno de ellos notó desde la altura de una de las ventanas de aquel palacio.

Pero no hallaron nada.

— ¡BÚSQUENLOS! ¡DEBEN ESTAR OCULTOS!

Y el grupo se dispersó.

...

Un vampiro tiene la capacidad de ser mucho más veloz que un ser humano, al igual que los hombres lobo, quienes adquieren gran rapidez al estar en su forma metamorfa. Eso fue el causante de que, en cuestión de segundos, ambos ya se encontraran dentro de los frondosos árboles del bosque.

Cesaron su carrera al llegar cerca de un riachuelo, deteniéndose en la orilla.

— ¡Es estúpido que estén haciendo esto! he sido testigo de un conflicto social y político, con diversos períodos de violencia, el problema era entre ellos ¡no con nosotros!

El hombre de traje se sacó el sombrero en un arrebato de ira y se detuvo a mirar su reflejo en el agua casi cristalina del riachuelo, sus centelleantes iris rojos destacando en la imagen con creces. A sus espaldas, el lobo volvía a adquirir una forma humana dejando vislumbrar un torso trabajado y esculpido en compañía de unas piernas carnosas cubiertas a duras penas con los finos retazos de la poca tela que quedaba de su pantalón.

—Todo fue conflictos internos y guerras civiles que resultaron en un confuso rompecabezas de privilegios locales y diferencias históricas, incrementando de tal forma hasta alcanzarnos—volvió a decir Anthony para después sentarse en una de las rocas. Su figura estilizada resaltaba gracias al costoso traje y sombrero que vestía con elegancia.

El rubio solo se dispuso a caminar en círculos a su lado, pensando. Anthony no pudo evitar mirar de reojo el perfil de ese hombre, era absolutamente agraciado, guapo ¿Qué clase de persona era capaz de querer desaparecer tal belleza?

Era consciente que esa clase de pensamientos eran demasiado atroces en más de un sentido, no debería tenerlos. Pero estaba seguro que ni él, siendo vampiro y por ende poseedor de una fuerte habilidad de atracción y encanto, lograría el mismo hipnotismo que provocaba la figura de Steve.

Y aún más los ojos amarillos y resplandecientes del que era dueño.

—Si sigues así arruinaras el follaje, es un ejemplar muy bonito como para destruirlo—comentó a la vez que tomaba del suelo una _Aquilegia Alpina,_ una planta cuya flor es tóxica, pero su elegancia y el color hacen de ella una especie muy bonita.

Justo como ellos.

—Nos están matando, Anthony—Steve frunció el ceño y miró desafiante al mencionado, no era justo la manera tan despreocupada en la que actuaba, teniendo en cuenta la magnitud de la situación—Están exterminándonos como si fuésemos una plaga.

—En parte lo somos.

Aún más molesto, se acercó a tomarlo por las solapas del fino traje para atraerlo a su rostro y mirarlo directo a los ojos.

Expresivos y pasionales ojos sangre.

—Piénsalo, acabamos con ellos y significamos peligro por más que no lo deseemos, somos un mal que debe desaparecer, dime, Steve ¿Tú pediste ser así? aquella noche en la que fuiste atacado cuando buscabas leña para tu familia ¿Rogaste porque aquel lobo no te matara? No, ¿verdad? En lugar de eso suplicaste que te degollara porque sabías que no era cualquier lobo, porque sabías que si no morías te convertirías en algo que despreciarías con todo tu ser, y al igual que yo serías un... _monstre_.

El más alto lo miró con odio y gruñó a la vez que sus pupilas se volvían una estrecha línea negra entre sus iris amarillos. Sus colmillos sobresalían de su boca rodeados de endemoniadamente carnosos labios definidos.

De verdad que este hombre era un pecado.

Anthony se fijó en que el contrario lo olfateaba levemente y aprovechó para hacer completo uso de sus feromonas. Al instante, Steve aflojó el agarre y sus pupilas pasaron de ser una línea negra a dilatarse casi en su totalidad, su respiración haciéndose cada vez más pesada...  
Steve se apartó bruscamente y lo miró entre suplicante y confundido.

— ¿Q-qué estás haciendo?

Un instinto de dominación se apoderó del vampiro, el tener al lobo de esa forma, solo para él, lo estaba desquiciando...desde hacia ya varias décadas.

Recuerda perfectamente el cómo conoció a este ser aquí, en Josselin, eran muy entradas horas de la noche, y lo sintió cerca del sendero por el que caminaba en medio del bosque, fue en su encuentro y lo vio en su forma lobuna. Vampiros y lobos siempre han sido enemigos por cuestiones de poder y territorialidad, su deber como uno de ellos era eliminarlo a la primera oportunidad.

Sin embargo, nunca fue un vampiro fiel a sus orígenes, ni que haya estado muy metido en su papel de chupasangre, por ello solo observó en silencio al lobo desgarrar piel, humana seguramente, y llevar su hocico a engullir los sesos de su desafortunada víctima, un espectáculo que había dejado de aterrorizarlo hace muchos años.

Lo observó hasta que este terminó con su banquete y alzó su cabeza aullándole a la luna, con el viento sincronizado, provocando un eco magistral. Sus oídos fueron invadidos por aquel esplendoroso sonido, dejándolo inmóvil y perdiéndolo en recuerdos y experiencias felices de los momentos alegres de su vida pasada.

Una que ya creía en el olvido.

Cerró los ojos llevado por las sensaciones, sensaciones dentro de su cabeza que por un momento revivieron el recuerdo que tenía de estar... _vivo_.

Volvió a abrir sus párpados al sentirse bruscamente empujado con una fuerza y peso descomunal hacia el suelo.

Un vampiro era demasiado fuerte para sentir siquiera el golpe, y mucho menos ser derribado, tal parece que encontró a alguien aceptablemente poderoso.

Pero todo intento de lucha murió al presenciar los ojos de la criatura sobre él.

Amarillos, irónicamente del tono del sol, siendo amante de la luna.

No supo exactamente por qué, pero dejó fluir sus feromonas rodeando al lobo con su esencia, y este, claramente influenciado, no pudo soportar su actual forma ante la abrumadora experiencia.

Casi en cámara lenta lo vio transformarse en un hombre rubio, de piel blanca, algo fornido, aunque no tanto como ahora.

Y lo único que pudo decirle fue una petición que marcaría la actual existencia de ambos.

— _Viens Avec Moi_ (Ven conmigo).

A partir de entonces habían viajado a diferentes partes en compañía del otro, siempre cuidando de que ninguno de los suyos los viera y formando un lazo que los unía por debajo de la piel.

En algún punto llegaron a hablar del como terminaron siendo lo que son, Anthony le contó que hace ya un siglo—para ese entonces—él había vivido durante el reinado de Enrique IV, considerado como el mejor monarca que ha gobernado Francia, siempre intentando mejorar las condiciones de vida de sus súbditos _«Un pollo en las ollas de todos los campesinos, todos los domingos»_ solía decir. Era una época tranquila, claro, para aquellos que no eran víctima de esclavitud o injusticias. Tenía 35 años cuando un día cualquiera, durante la noche, salió en busca de medicina para su prometida: _Mademoiselle_ Virginia Potts, matrimonio arreglado por sus padres para beneficio de ambas familias. El lugar a donde iba estaba dentro de la zona, por lo que no representaba ningún peligro.

Se supone que debió haber regresado a sus aposentos, entregar la medicina y continuar con su vida.

Pero ¿Quién diría que esa noche una de las tan mencionadas leyendas se presentaría ante él?

Un vampiro, un súbdito de Vlad Drăculea según historias contadas por los ancianos del pueblo, un ser pálido con un aura de muerte rodeando su ser, y colmillos que eliminaron cualquier atisbo de duda de lo que era.

Esa noche no volvió a su casa, ni ninguna otra, al descubrir con terror que había sido atacado por aquella deidad demoniaca y aun se encontraba en este mundo.

Ni vivo, ni muerto, simplemente existiendo.

Steven, o como le gustaba ser llamado, Steve, también le contó su experiencia, dándose cuenta de que, licántropos y vampiros, tenían más en común de lo que se creía.

Pero una alianza es algo que ninguno de los dos clanes jamás haría. Por eso, su amistad era _mala_ , su mera existencia lo era, y ni hablar de la extraña y nueva sensación que los invadía a ambos.

Algo prohibido de sentir entre dos de un mismo género, tanto para mortales como para inmortales.

¿Qué más podrían hacer para romper todas y cada una de las reglas de la sociedad? No quedaba nada, todo lo que hacen y harían siempre sería _incorrecto_.

Así que, ¿Qué importaba si rompía una regla más al hacer físicos sus más profundos deseos con este hombre?

Una cosa era desearlo, pero traspasar esa barrera era romper nuevamente con una regla. Y eso era algo que estaba más que dispuesto a hacer.

Se acercó a Steve, quien era incapaz de moverse, solo observando lo que susurraba su _amigo_.

— _Des yeux qui font baisser les miens, un rire qui se perd sur sa bouche, voilà le portrait sans retouche de l'homme auquel j'appartiens._

~Ojos que hacen bajar los míos, una sonrisa que se pierde sobre su boca, he aquí el retrato sin retoque del hombre a quien pertenezco.~

El hombre-lobo quedó perplejo ante las palabras que brotaban de los seductores labios del de ojos escarlata, y angustiado respondió:

— _Anthony, J'ai besoin qu'on s'en aille._ _Plus loin que nos batailles._

~Anthony, necesito que nos alejemos. Lo más lejos posible de nuestras batallas.~

Miró enojado al rubio, su mentalidad lo desesperaba ¿Qué no entendía que ya no había nada más que perder?

—Steve, soy un vampiro, ya deberías de haberlo estado esperando*—una sonrisa burlona acompañó sus palabras, Steve lo miró molesto pero la esencia del Tony nublaba sus pensamientos.

—N-no lo hagas—un último intento antes de sumirse completamente en la algarabía del pecado.

— _Des nuits d'amour à plus finir, un grand bonheur qui prend sa place._ _Les ennuis, les chagrins s'effacent, Heureux, heureux à en mourir._

~Noches de amor infinito, una inmensa felicidad toma su lugar. Preocupaciones, penas desaparecen felices, felices de morir de eso. ~

Steve cerró sus ojos antes de caer rendido ante esa promesa, ante ese encanto, ante ese hombre.

Anthony tomó el simétrico rostro entre sus manos para acercarlo hasta rozar sus narices, llevar su boca a su oído, susurrarle y dejar un camino de besos hasta llegar a sus labios.

Ambos ya habían besado, ya habían estado íntimamente con otra persona, sin embargo, no tenía comparación alguna con la electricidad que aquel choque de labios estaba produciendo.

Los vampiros ya no eran capaces de sentir, cosas como el dolor, frío o calor ya no estaban en su lenguaje, pero Anthony juraba y perjuraba que todos y cada uno de sus órganos y sistema nervioso se retorcían dentro suyo pidiendo por más.

Quería mucho más.

Steve estaba en su forma humana, pero era consciente de que sus instintos traspasaban las barreras del control cuando una situación se iba de sus manos.

Tal como estaba pasando en ese preciso momento.

— ¡Grrr!

Si se les preguntara quien había soltado tal gruñido, ninguno habría sabido responder, de tan inmersos que estaban en el acto de besar.

Las corrientes que les producía el desesperado y _bestial_ contacto de labios, iba directamente a sus entrepiernas.

Las lenguas de ambos jugueteaban de manera experta y perfectamente sincronizada, el sabor indescriptible pero delicioso de la saliva del otro escurría por la comisura de sus bocas.

— _Laissez-moi être dans tes bras—_ susurró.

~Déjame estar entre tus brazos.~

—Tony...

Los ojos rojos se ampliaron y centellaron en regocijo. Llevaba la mayor parte de su relación pidiéndole a Steve que lo llamase de esa forma, pero este se había negado, suponía que se debía a que tratarlo de manera tan informal conllevaría a establecer una relación más fija, más _íntima_.

Y el que lo esté llamando así significaba que estaba dando pie a _ese_ tipo de relación.

Y exprimiría todos los beneficios que eso traería.

Sus frías manos tocaron el pecho descubierto con saña, y estiraba el carnoso labio inferior de su amante mientras con sus garras marcaba la musculosa espalda.

Y pensar que este ser ya perteneció a alguien más.

No.

«C'est lui pour moi, moi pour lui dans la vie.»

~ _Él es para mí, yo para él en la vida_.~

Ellos se pertenecían.

Y se encargaría de que ese destino se volviera algo indeleble en sus almas y en sus cuerpos en este instante.

Con parsimonia buscó el cuello blanquecino y lo saboreó con la lengua, sin embargo, tembló cuando el hombre lobo imitó su acción.

Pertenecerse.

Ambos sabían lo que eso conllevaba y sencillamente no le dieron la más mínima importancia.

Casi al mismo tiempo posaron sus manos en la virilidad del otro, gruñendo de satisfacción.

Anthony fue el primero en que se aventuró a ir más allá de aquellos pantalones elegantes, sintiendo la caliente piel de un miembro masculino bajo el tacto de su casi congelada mano.

Y Steve lo sintió con creces.

Sin perder la educación que lo caracterizaba, el rubio desabotonó la prenda inferior del vampiro y acarició su abdomen metiendo su mano por debajo, siguiendo un camino invisible que lo llevaba a su perdición.

— ¡Ahhh!

Otro grito de placer resonó en las profundidades del bosque, desconociendo nuevamente el emisor.

Esta experiencia que compartía con su compañero de viaje era totalmente nueva. No hacía falta ser un experto, o por lo menos saber algo acerca de relaciones entre personas de un mismo sexo, siendo tema tan tabú.

Además de que ya hace tiempo habían dejado de considerarlos personas.

Los movimientos de sus manos provenían de la experiencia que tenían de realizarlos en su propio cuerpo. El sube y baja que traía consigo parte de la piel que envolvía el órgano genital, provocaba reacciones anhelantes en sus figuras, solicitando un mayor contacto y concediéndole ese deseo.

El de ojos sol, dominado por la pasión y el deseo de lo incierto, se acercó aún más al otro cuerpo, acorralándolo contra el tronco de un sauce y juntando sus entrepiernas hasta que entraran en contacto.

— _Mmm Steve, plus, plus, plus._

~ _Más, más, más.~_

Cegado por el deleite de sus partes rozándose, creando fricción entre sus pieles, apartó su cabeza y la escondió peligrosamente cerca de la clavícula del otro.

— _Plus,_ Tony.

Sonrió.

Le entregaría todo a ese hombre.

Llevó su mano hasta la unión de los dos miembros ya totalmente erectos y pasó su pulgar en línea recta por la hendidura de ambos, logrando un sonoro gruñido de su amante al cual le salieron colmillos al instante.

—Creo que te estás poniendo agresivo—mencionó divertido el de ojos escarlata.

Continuó con el movimiento de sus dedos a la vez que su otra mano viajaba por el arco de la espalda del más alto, bajando hasta sus caderas y casi llegar a uno de sus más grandes motivos de lujuria. Se detuvo teniendo en mente que habría tiempo después para eso, para disfrutarlo como se debe.

Jamás había agradecido tanto el hecho de ser inmortal.

Retiró su mano derecha de la parte trasera del rubio y bajó hasta sus testículos explorando cada centímetro de piel, su textura y el deleite que aquel tacto le provocaba.

Paró de mirar la danza entre sus manos y los miembros viriles para alzar su rostro de nuevo y toparse con los majestuosos ojos amarillos ardientes de fogosidad y vehemencia que hacían juego con los suyos propios.

— _Ma vie in rouge —_musitó el ahora dueño de su cuerpo, para después entregarle un candente beso que pudo derretir por un momento el hielo que parecía siempre estar siempre con él, dejándolo fluir a través de su glande, seguido de Steve que también dejó salir su esencia abundante de la parte que sobresalía de su falo.

Una inmensa felicidad lo invadió, las preocupaciones y penas no tenían cabida en ese momento y se permitió susurrar su propia versión de las palabras antes dichas por el rubio.

— _Ma vie in jaune._

Ensimismados en su propio mundo, dentro de una burbuja que paralizó sus sentidos, les impidió percibir el sonido de las ramas crujirse y como el olor, antes exquisito e indescriptible, se volvía desagradable e irritante.

—¡ALLÍ ESTÁN!

 _Mi vida en tonos rojos_

 _Mi vida en tonos amarillos._

 _La vie en rouge et jaune_

 _..._

Antes existía gente que podía tener el iris de los ojos de colores exóticos para hoy en día; en tonos rojos o amarillos, pero estas personas comenzaron a desaparecer alrededor de la edad media. Seguro se preguntarán por qué.  
Simple: genocidio, tener ojos de ese color significaba ser un hombre lobo o un vampiro.  
Las personas que tenían el infortunio de nacer con esta condición fueron perseguidas por muchos años, incluso tres millones de hombres llegaron a ser asesinados en Francia. Por ese mito el color se apagó, aunque quedaron sus herederos más oscuros: los miel.

— ¿Cómo los suyos, profesor? —preguntó uno de los estudiantes que lo habían ido a visitar en la biblioteca.

Peter sonrió divertido.

—Sí, Wade, como los míos.

 _¿Fin?_

* * *

*el término vampiro puede ser usado para referirse a alguien homosexual o impuro.

Feliz Halloween 🎃🎉

He aquí mi historia para celebrar esta fecha que me gusta mucho.

Si hay algo que no entendieron o se le hizo confuso de la historia, díganmelo y yo se los aclararé con gusto.

Esta historia fue inspirada en las canciones francesas la vie en rose y Viens Avec Moi de donde saqué la mayoría de las frases para evitar escribirlas mal xD además de otras referencias históricas que busqué en internet y adapté para este fic.

¡Gracias por leer!

Bye (^.^)y


End file.
